A Peacemaker Kurogane Tale: Umeko's Arrival
by Lady Kagewaki
Summary: COMPLETE!Commander Kondo has a neice who stirs up trouble in the form of forbidden romance among the memebers of the Shinsengumi.
1. Chapter 1

Peacemaker Kurogane is property of Nanae Kurono. This is my first Non-Inuyasha fic. I hope all of you enjoy it. I reccomend the Peacemaker Kurogane anime and manga STRONGLY!

* * *

Shinpachi Nagakura, Heisuke Todou, and Sanosuke Harada were in the training hall bright and early sharpening their deadly Shinsengumi tactics. They decided to take a break and get something to eat and it progressed into another episode of their typical tomfoolery. 

The trio of jokers whirled around the compound in a dust cloud of ravenous destruction. Todou, the youngest of the three, ran a solid meter in front of his two constant companions; Sanosuke and Shinpachi. They saw the back of Todou's dark brown hair and neatly groomed top knot and bolted ahead into a race.

"Hey! Todou!" called out Harada "You spindly little twirp! Why are ya running so fast?" Harada was a tall broad shouldered man, and an expert spear fighter. As he ran the folds of his clothing shifted back and forth revealing what he called his badge of honor; a scar from attempted seppuku. His shaggy brown hair was held back by a headband and still danced on the wind.

"What are you complaining about? At least you're that much closer to the food than I am!" called the shorter red-headed guy from behind him. No matter how much Shinpachi moved his short spindly legs, Harada would pull way ahead of him with only a few strides.

"He's racin' us Shinpachi! C'mon!" yelled Harada back at Shinpachi "Pick up the pace!"

Todou looked back at the large lumbering muscle man and the scruffy red-head behind him and started to laugh at the scene. 'I don't think anyone has ever seen such an odd pair!' Todou rounded a corner at top speed without looking.

SMASH! Todou ran right into something.

Harada couldn't stop in time and landed on top of his young friend Heisuke. Squish! Shinpachi tried to skid to a stop but after kicking up a dust cloud he fell right into the pile of his comrades.

"Oooh!" Todou rubbed his head and Harada rubbed his belly as they both sat up from the collision.

Shinpachi was the first to get back on his feet and dusted off his hakama. "Damn Todou, you need to watch where you're headed! You're lucky the big lugg here" he rapped Harada's large frame "didn't kill you when he fell on yo—" Shinpachi gasped when he saw his goofy friends weren't the only one's caught in the pile.

"Oh ho ho ha ha ha! It's good to see you men with such energy, but you should watch where you're going." Commander Kondo, head of the entire Shinsengumi, lifted himself off the ground and dusted off his clothing. "Ha ha ha…and so should I, eh?" Mr. Kondo extended a hand and helped Todou off the ground. Kondo's warm features sat contentedly on his squarish jaw. His eyes were a warm brown and he too wore his black and graying hair in a top knot.

"Sorry, sir" said Todou "We were just trying to get to lunch. Harada has been helping us with our spear techniques all morning and we were getting kind of hungry. I apologize for being so careless, Commander"

"Oh, don't mention it" blushed Kondo. 'I was just as careless.' "Well men, you should be on your way. I'm on my way to meet the Vice Commanders." The Commander marched away in a chipper mood.

Shinpachi said "I wonder why he's so happy?"

"Who cares, I hear Ayu has made some of her special red bean paste dumplings, sprinkled with extra care!" said Harada, distracted by the sound of his hunger pangs.

Heisuke was quick to remind them "Yeah, but if we don't get there soon it'll all be gone!" and off he ran. Then the three jokers continued their race.

* * *

It was a brilliant day considering how the sunlight shown brightly down upon Mibu. Young Tetsunoske Ichimura was griping to himself as he scrubbed laundry up against washboard next to the well. "Mmmna mna mna do the laundry, mna mna mnnnnaa do your chores, Mnn feed the damn pigs…grrrrrrr!" The fifteen year old boy had large brown eyes and distinctive spiky red hair. 

He scowled down at the sudsy water until he shook with frustration. He stood up glaring down at the bucket of water and the washboard therein. He balled up his fist in a wet pair of hakama and screamed to the sky "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Souji Okita was the Shinsengumi's first unit captain. He was highly skilled swordsman, and a true warrior. However, when he was not on duty he was a gentle man, some would say effeminate. There was a pen full of pigs near the back of the compound, but one of the pigs in particular was often found in Souji's arms. The grumpy piglet soon became the first unit captain's pet; Saizo.

Not far from Tetsu's spot Souji Okita sat outside Vice Commander Hijikata's room with Saizou in his arms. He heard Tetsunoske's scream and covered his mouth in order to hide his laugh. 'That boy. He really is an interesting one. What an unusual spirit!'

A strong masculine voice came from the shadowy room behind him. "What's so funny Souji? Do you think a page who neglects his duties is humorous?" Toshizo Hijikata asked while brushing up on his calligraphy.

"No, of course not" Souji replied looking down at his pet pig. Saizou scowled up at Souji, and caused a smile to cross the feminine man's face. When Souji blinked his large warm violet eyes down at the piglet, it couldn't help but oink with delight.

"Then why do you laugh, Souji?" asked Hijikata, putting down his brush. Hijikata's rugged handsome features stayed in the shadow of his room.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just been so quiet around here lately. It's nice to have Tetsu liven things up a bit, I guess." Souji smiled at the sky and then let Saizo run around the yard freely. "Don't you think?" he asked as he leaned back and let his legs swing. He let the sun kiss his fair skin and the slight breeze dance in his hair.

"Mrf" was the only verbal response that he got. Hijikata watched his old friend with his pig and couldn't help but feel a warm calming feeling overcome him. 'There's something about Souji…something special about him…' Hijikata's musings were interrupted by Commander Kondo's arrival.

"Good morning gentleman!" bellowed the Commander Kondo. "What a bright and sunny day!" He smiled at Souji and then at Hijikata.

Hijikata could not help but notice Mr. Kondo was tense. His smile was tenuous and he fidgeted with his thumbs. "Mr. Kondo," asked HIjikata as he puffed some smoke. "What is it that you need to discuss with me?"

"Oh, Toshi…well…I think I should wait for Yamanami to get here before I bring up the subject. Plus, I'm sure you have official business to get through first" said the Commander trying to delay the inevitable.

Saizo came back and hopped up into Souji's arms. "I know what it i-is! I know what it i-is!" teased Souji.

"How—Souji, how do you know?" asked Commander Kondo with warm hearted irritation.

"Souji," scolded Hijikata "if it is a matter of security I insist you keep in mind what I've told you about discretion."

Souji bent over and picked up Saizo again. He then stood up with a big grin on his face, a squealing Saizo in his arms and said "Mr Hijikata, it's not so bad." He flapped his hand at the Vice Commander. "It's actually good news! I'm very happy for you Commander Kondo!"

Hijikata's smoke rose as his eyes scanned the scene before him. Mr. Kondo could almost see the Vice Commander's shrewd brain working behind his eyes. 'Toshi will not like it, but it's too late. She's already on the way!'

The second Vice Commander, Mr. Yamanami appeared around the corner and waved with a friendly smile at his comrades. Hijikata could hear Yamanami's greetings and rolled his eyes, but kept his comments about the man to himself. Ymanami and Hijikata never got along. Their basic philosophies always seemed to clash.

The three powerful leaders of the Shinsengumi sat in a room with the doors shutting out direct sunlight. After going over the intelligence that Hijikata's spies collected and coming up with countermoves for their enemies, the Cho-shu, Yamanami smiled brightly and said "So I hear we will have a visitor, Commander!"

Kondo scowled and said "How does everyone know?" He looked over at Hijikata and saw his stony eyes glaring at him as the demon commander puffed smoke from his long thin pipe.

"Know, what?" Hijikata said sharply. "I have protocol for visitors Commander, you know this. We cannot have a breach in security!" Hijikata's anger was on the rise.

Yamanami tried to relax the demon Vice Commander. "Toshi relax. It's not a dangerous visitor. It's on—"

"Don't Toshi me! Anyone is a potential spy. They will have to delay their arrival until I can do an adequate check!"

Yamanami spoke up saying "Really, Mr. Hijikata, it isn't necessary. The visitor is—"

Hijikata slammed his fist on his low table to emphasize his point. "That is EXACTLY my point! It is" Mr. Hijikata slammed the small table between them "ALWAYS necessary, Mr. Yamanami! Anyone can be a spy. ANYONE!"

The three men then heard a familiar raucous headed their way. "MR. KONDOOOOOOO!" They heard a familiar pair of heavy feet thumping repeatedly down the walkway towards their room. "MR. KONDOOOOOOO!" screamed Tetsu as he ran along the walk way. The three men could see the spiky haired silhouette through the thin paper of the sliding screen. Tetsu yelled from outside as if he was yelling through a wall of concrete and not a simple shoji screen. "YOU HAVE A VIIIIIISIITOOOOR MR. KONDOOOOO!"

Hijikata wasn't sure who he was angrier with; Tetsu for being his loud and obnoxious self or Commander Kondo for hiding the arrival of his visitor for so long. He looked at Kondo then at the spiky silhouette roaring for the Commander. 'The boy first, Kondo second.' "Tetsu!" snapped Hijikata. "I will _not_ tell you again! Wait to be addressed, brat! We will take your message when we are ready for you!" Hijikata turned to Kondo. "As for you…"

Tetsu mindlessly blurted out "BUT SHE'S HERE, MR. HIJIKATA! COMMANDER KONDO'S NEICE! AND SHE'S BEAUTI—"

The screen opened with a crack and a domineering Vice-Commander peered down at Tetsu who was trying his best to look around Hijikata into the darkened room. Hijikata said with a sternness that stopped Tetsu's fidgeting "Commander Kondo will receive his visitor when he is ready. Now…." 'Did Tetsu say _she_ is here?' "YOU WILL GO AND FINISH THE LAUNDRY!"

Tetsu said "Yes SIR!" and grumbled as he jogged away "I..mrggle grumble…jus wanna be….damn…grrr."

After Hijikata took his seat he eyed Kondo up and down and waited to hear what he had to say about the situation. Instead of Kondo Yamanami spoke up "Toshi, it really isn't necessary for you to treat the boy so harshly. He was only doing his duty."

"He will learn to do his duties with respect to those around him" replied Hijikata quickly. "And hopefully more quietly."

Before Hijikata could lace into him, Kondo said casually "Sanno, Toshi, I think it's time you met my niece, the Lady Umeko."

* * *

The palanquin arrived within the scheduled hour. Mr. Kondo, and his vice commanders were there to greet their new guest. Hijikata was distracted by thoughts about the information he had received the night before from Susumo the watcher until the flap of the palanquin was pulled aside and the flower from within stepped out. 

Mr. Kondo spoke out of the side of his mouth to everyone. "Remember, she's a lady raised in the court manner, so be gentle, and polite!"

Umeko walked towards her uncle. Hijikata noted her approach 'She walks and looks around demurely, yet there is something there. Is she hiding something? No one is free of suspicion. Anyone can be a Cho-shu agent.'

She stopped about seven paces in front of the leading trio and bowed deeply. Mr Kondo spoke first. "Oh, my little niece you've grown quite a bit since I saw you last! Ha! Haaaa!"

She rose and said "Uncle, though it's been many years I have always remembered the kindness in your eyes." She smiled brightly and lit up the courtyard.

Tetsu had returned to his chores, but was able to watch the scene from the well. When he got a look at the Commander's niece Tetsu slowed in his scrubbing. Harada, Shinpachi, and Todou marched up around him and also gawked. "Heeeeey," said Todou "Who's the babe?"

"That's Commander Kondo's neice…" said Tetsu abandoning his chore.

The three taller men looked at him in surprise. "Huh?" "Wha?" "How?"

"You guys forget!" said Tetsu turning to them tapping his thumb into his chest "I'm the one who sends messages around here!"

The Commanders niece bowed deeply to Sanno and saw his abacus. "You must be Mr. Yamanami, I'm truly honored to meet you." Her eyes searched him up and down and took in all the details that she could about him. The way he stood, the folds in his clothing, how he held his hands, how much dirt was under his nails…everything. When she rose again she said "My uncle has told me an awful lot of good things about you" and she smiled.

He blushed and scratched the back of his head with his abacus. "Well thank you Ms. Umeko. That's…uh…that's very nice to hear" he responded.

She turned to Vice Commander Hijikata and bowed just as deeply. With a more serious voice she said "You must be Vice commander Hijikata." She examined him in the same way and found a man, who unlike Mr. Yamanami, was comfortable with his power. When she rose she found him looking down his nose at her. She said "My uncle has told me a great many things about you as well."

Hijikata raised an eyebrow but kept his scowl in place. "Did he?" He glanced at Commander Kondo who smiled nervously back at him.

'Oops! I left out a pretty important word! Diplomacy to the rescue!' she thought. "Yes," she said gaining the Vice commanders attention again. "A great many _honorable _things." Hijikata did not relax as she thought he would, but only gained a stance that told her he was suspicious of her and that she was not welcome by him. 'Damn. Uncle tells me he is the stubborn one, too!'

* * *

Umeko and Mr. Kondo spent a little while together while a room was prepared for her. She sat with her uncle while he was served some afternoon tea, and helped him with his calligraphy. Umeko was then shown to her room by a woman named Ayu. She was undoubtedly the Shinsengumi's best cook and the only other woman on the compound. 

Ayu said "Well, this is all I can offer fer now. The men have the run of the place, and not all of us were notified of yer arrival." Her accent gave away the fact that she was a local to Kyoto.

"I apologize for that" said Umeko bowing slightly. "I myself wasn't sure where I was to be sent next." Umeko sighed and then said "This room is delightful and will suit my needs well. Thank you Ayu."

"Okay." 'What did that mean? Not bein' sure of where she's bein' sent. Hm? I'll have to remember that.' "Lunch is served in an hour, yer uncle's room is in the next set of rooms over there, an' I'm two doors down over here."

"Right. Thank you."

"If there's anything you need let me know!"

"Yes, of course."

* * *

Late into the night, Umeko slipped out of her room and inaudibly slid the screen shut behind her. She walked barefoot in her white sleeping kimono down the walkway towards the training hall. Little did she know that in the wake of her path Hijikata was meeting with Susumo in his room. 

"Very good Susumu. That will be all for this evening" said Hijikata.

"Yes, sir" replied Susumu trying his hardest to keep his native accent in check.

As the young ninja left his room Hijikata stopped him by saying "Susumo, one more thing." Susumu halted and awaited his master's orders. Hijikata said "I would like you to collect information about the Commander's niece. I would have preferred you to do so before she arrived, however I was not informed until today."

Susumu didn't have the heart to tell Hijikata that he too knew Umeko was arriving. 'How did the Commander get this one around Vice Commander Hijikata? That old guy sure is a clever one. Well, I guess that's why he's the Commander and Hijikata is still the Vice Commander.' "Of course, sir. I will do what I can."

Umeko heard a sliding door from behind and dove around the corner with speed and agility. 'Who the hell is up this late at night! I guess I should put this idea to rest until I have a better feel of everyone's schedule. Maybe I'll just go search out the washroom. I have had to pee for quite a while, but with all these men roaming around it's impossible to get any privacy! I wonder how Ayu does it!' She backed off the wall and walked back around the corner, right into Susumo's chest. Umeko fell down onto her bum and looked up at the young and stern face staring down at her.

Susumo said "You'd better watch where yer goin' missy. We'll all be watchin' you" and he leapt vertically up over the roof then out of sight.

Umeko was surprised by the brief encounter and thought to herself 'Geez, I can't even go to the bathroom without being watched! Forget this! I'll hold it until I die! C'mon Umeko," she told herself "you know that isn't what he meant."

She walked back to her room and slid her door shut behind her. She walked past her futon and kneeled down in front of the sword stand that she set up in her room. In the moonlight she caressed the two sheathed swords sitting on the stand. She grasped the hilt of both the katana and then the wakizashi. She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Oh my husband. I will live for you. You asked me to, and gave your life so I may stay here in the earthly realm. I will miss you until our spirits are united again in the afterlife. For now these swords are all I have of you. They are all I have left of our love. I will make sure you are avenged!"

She closed her eyes to enjoy the echo of the blade against the sharpening stone hidden inside the shaft. She performed a quick draw technique and her posture was that of a trained warrior.

* * *

Early in the morning Umeko dressed herself and walked to the kitchen to find Ayu cooking. "Good morning Ms. Ayu." 

"Oh my heavens! What are you doin' here Ms. Umeko? You're our guest! Git out!" she said with a smile. Ayu kindly placed her hands on Umeko's silk covered shoulders and walked her towards the door. "Enjoy the sun, write a poem. I don't think Mr. Kondo would take kindly to the idea of his one and only niece gettin' all fussed up in the kitchen." She waved the visitor out of the kitchen and said "Shoo! Shoo!"

Umeko found herself wandering around the compound listening to the far off cries of the swordsmen in the training hall. She turned to follow the sound when she heard a more immediate threat coming from around a nearby corner.

"C'MOOOON LITTLE GUY!" said a booming voice.

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT---HYAAAAH!" a smaller and gravely voice responded.

"OW TETSU THAT REALLY HURT!" said whiny voice. There was laughter coming from other voices, but Umeko couldn't hear the rest of the conversation from where she was. She started to turn away when the voices became a rampage that began to head her way.

Captain Nagakura chased Tetsu around the corner with a wooden sword. Tetsu tripped and the Captain was ready to give Tetsu what appeared to be a harsh blow with the wooden sword. Umeko observed the spiky haired and unarmed page and decided to intervene.

She took several quick little steps, pulled out her fan and opened it in the trajectory of the sword's stab. Just as the wooden blade sliced through the paper of the fan she quickly closed the fan around the blade. Gaining leverage from the closed fan she twisted it out of Shinpachi's hand and flung it across the yard.

The stunned captain just gaped as he watched his sword fly through the air and land a good distance away. Harada and Todou soon were at Shinpachi's side also stunned by what they had seen. Harada still looking at the dust settling around the sword said "Where on earth did a pretty lil thing like you learn a trick like that?"

With a genuinely sad look on her face she thumbed the torn edges of her paper fan. "My…It isn't polite to speak of those who have passed on, and it pains me to remember…" Quietly she explained "My husband taught me that trick in case I was attacked without him near. He was always fretting about my safety." She smiled and closed her eyes remembering her husband's handsome face. "Now that he's gone I have no home, but have to rely on the kindness of his allies and my relatives for food and shelter," her eyes opened again and Tetsu noticed a harder edge. "and little tricks like these that he taught me."

"Don't worry milady, " said Harada broadening his shoulders and brandishing what he thought was his most handsome smile "the entire Shinsengumi is here to protect you!"

Umeko raised her fan and smiled behind what paper was left on it and said "I'm safe? From a rowdy bunch like you who spend their days making trouble and picking on children?"

"HEY!" screamed Tetsu "I'M NOT A CHILD! I'M 15 YEARS OLD! I'M NO CHILD!"

Todou smacked Tetsu on the back of the head and said "Don't speak to her like that: she's a lady!"

Umeko smacked Todou and said "And he's just a—" she caught the look of the young man named Tetsu and thought the better of calling him a child again "he's unarmed!"

The three jokers stuttered while trying to think of a response.

"Well…"

"Uh…"

"You see…umm…"

While the men acted like boys she felt another pair of eyes on them and realized they were being watched. She decided not to acknowledge the watcher, but rather decided to get the feel of this pair of eyes before they revealed themselves.

Hijikata watched the entire exchange and became very suspicious of Lady Umeko. He decided to make himself known with a clearing of his throat. She jumped at the sound and so did the men. "What's going on here? Ichimura?"

"Oh Mr. Hijikata! You should've seen what Lady Umeko just did! It was amazing!" said Tetsunoske.

"Mmf. I don't care. You have chores to do. Get back to them" snapped the vice commander. "Don't the three of you have duties to attend to?" he asked the jokers. The three of them quickly made themselves scarce, leaving Umeko, alone, standing in the Vice Commanders shadow.

He told her "I'm watching you Umeko. Don't think you can waltz on in here and disrupt _anything_ that happens in this camp. These men are forbidden to get involved with women, so you will find no husband here."

As he turned to walk away she said "Has anyone ever told you that you are the handsomest man on this base?"

He turned ready to lace into her for such an insolent remark, but found himself at a loss for words. It was a compliment, after all.

'Now that I have his attention,' she said frankly, "I assure you Vice Commander " Umeko bowed deeply and rose "there is nothing malicious going on in my mind" and then walked away.

Hijikata felt uneasy about the exchange, but unsure if it was because _she_ was trouble, or it was because he could not see the real trouble. Hijikata thought 'I will discuss this with Susumu tonight. Now, I must find Souji. Where is he hiding?' A stray thought passed through Hijikata's mind 'She smelled sweet.' He soon filled his mind with other unrelated thoughts.

* * *

For those of you who aren't in the know...

Cho-Shu were a group of extremist exclusionists, meaning they wanted to restore power to the emperor over the Shogunate at any cost.


	2. Sneak Attack

Rei-Kuhori—First thing's first—my stories are never that straightforward AND this one has a possibility of a sequel. Thanks for your review!

* * *

The afternoon was warm, but a cool breeze blew through the base. Hijikata spoke with Susumu about what the watcher had found out about Umeko. "So, Susumu, what did you find?" asked the vice commander as his pipe dangled from his lip. He kept his eyes away from the young man and out upon the courtyard. Susumu sat crouched in the corner behind him.

"Nothing unusual, Vice Commander. I have only found information that confirms Commander Kondo's knowledge of events."

"I see" said Hijikata, not quite convinced. "So, we know she's a widow. Her husband, a minor lord in the countryside was killed by Cho-shu. She escaped before they burned the castle, but why does she have her husband's swords?"

"Sir?" questioned Susumu as he stayed in his crouched position.

"She has a katana and a wakazashi set up in her room. If her husband were attacked, wouldn't he have been using his swords?"

"Are you saying sir that _she_ killed her husband?" asked Susumu.

"Perhaps not with her own hands, but she may have aided those who did."

"Is it at all possible Vice Commander that they are her _own_ swords?"

Hijikata sighed as he exhaled a small puff of smoke "Hm, anything is possible, however she was a lord's wife. It is unlikely that she had any time in her schedule for training in the art of Kendo with all the flower arranging, musical instruction, poetry writing, and calligraphy she must have learned."

"Do we know for a fact, sir that _she_ has learned these arts?" said Susumu implying Umeko was an imposter.

"I was just thinking the same thing" replied the Vice Commander. His eyes squinted, focusing on a single flower blooming in the dirt in the yard. "This woman" 'if she is the Commander's niece at all' "may not be quite the lady we believe she is. Investigate this."

Suzumu understood completely. "Yes sir." 'How am I going to find out if she is really the commander's niece or not?' "I will do my best."

"You always do, Suzumu. I know you always do."

* * *

Late in the middle of that night the base was asleep. Umeko lay on her futon breathing softly while she dreamt. She woke to the sound of someone treading softly across the floor on which she slept. She opened her eyes and found they were sneaking up behind her. She pretended to sleep as the intruder crept closer. 

Umeko tensed all her muscles in anticipation. When she felt the time was right she released all the energy she had pent up in her tense muscles and sprang upward towards her swords. She grabbed it, unsheathed it and brought it up just as the black clad intruder brought theirs downward. The sound of their swords rang in the night.

Hijikata woke up immediately and grabbed his sword. He rushed out into the night listening for the sound of the clashing swords again. 'They're quiet, I'll give them that. However, I have tuned these ears to hear the unsheathing of a sword none-the-less the crash of the metal blades.'

Umeko rolled sideways and let the ninja intruder fall under the power of their own weight. 'This guy is no expert, that's for sure!' Umeko thought as she observed the ninja's distinctly un-ninja like grace.

The black clad figure rose to their feet and hacked at her missing each time. 'Is he joking?' she thought. 'Perhaps he's trying to lull me into a feeling of overconfidence.' The black figure then performed a slippery move that belied his true expertise. Umeko used her tiny stature to her advantage and rolled through his legs back towards the sword stand where she attempted to pick up her short sword.

The ninja was right on top of her when she turned, their katana clashing again. She dropped the short sword. He leaned in too close for her comfort and did not suspect she would use her delicate hand on his wrist. She jabbed his wrist and pinched with all her might, bringing him to his knees by pinching a nerve.

The intruder noiselessly wriggled on the floor of Umeko's room, but had the sense enough to pick up the short sword she had dropped. He hit her leg with it, still sheathed, and she crashed to the ground. He leaned over her, but she was faster.

Umeko used a move that her husband taught her. She deflected the attacker's sword with a powerful blow of her own, and then an immediate second blow more powerful than the first. During the split second of distraction that the second blow caused she reversed the blade and cut back in the other direction, slicing his flesh.

The clang of the swords caught Hijikata's ears. He rushed towards the source of the sound. The swords clanged again. "That's Umeko's room!" he said out loud. Hijikata thought 'I knew it! She's an intruder! She's Cho-shu!' He slammed the screen open in time to watch Umeko give a death blow to a faceless ninja who leaned over her.

The blood from his neck splashed down on the pure white yukata she wore. She backed away like a crab and stood up. She stood panting and froze when she realized who was at the door. They heard others calling out. She quickly sheathed her swords and replaced them on the rack. Hijikata walked up behind her and surveyed the pool of blood.

Umeko heard the voice of her uncle. 'He can't know I have this kind of skill! It would break his heart to know I could kill!' Panicked, Umeko grabbed Hijikata's sword out of his hand, stabbed the ninja, shoved the sword back in his hand and dove into his chest covering her face with her hands.

Hijikata was too stunned to respond. 'What the….?'

Her uncle was first on the scene. "Vice Commander! Umeko!" Commander Kondo opened his arms and Umeko, tears streaming down her face, fell into his warm embrace.

The tears were genuine, but her words were not "Uncle, Mr. Hijikata saved me! He was so heroic and fast! This awful man was after me! And I…I…I…Oh uncle!" She buried her face back into the folds of his clothing and wept.

"Good work Toshi! Excuse me, I must get Umeko away from here" said the Commander and walked Umeko out of the room.

Souji stepped forward through the door after the others had left and said to Hijikata "Well now, that was exciting."

"Mrnn" was his old friend's reply. He thought 'She's talented. Very skilled.'

"I see…" Souji had noticed that Umeko was covered in blood, where as Hijikata was only sprinkled and smudged. 'When he attacks there is normally a lot more blood on him' thought Souji. He said "So Mr. Hijikata, what _really_ happened?"

* * *

Commander Kondo sat with his shaken niece in a room on the other side of the base. It was well lit and guarded by 5 of the unit captains. They stepped aside when Vice Commander Hijikata arrived with the first unit captain Mr. Okita. 

Hijikata pushed aside all formalities and got straight to the point. He walked up to the seated pair and demanded "Umeko, who was your attacker?" He did not mention that she was the one who killed him. 'No…I won't bring that up right now. I don't need Kondo getting defensive. Umeko's hidden skills will have to wait.'

Umeko's eyes were red and she had been given a clean white yukata. She had a small cup of tea in her slight hands. "I—I—I don't know their identity."

"Toshi!" scolded Commander Kondo "She's been through a lot tonight, we should wait until she is ready to talk about this." Kondo turned to Umeko and put a warm hand on her shoulder. "It was rough on my little niece."

Hijikata growled and was about to spit a reply when Umeko said "Please Vice Commander, have some tea. Let me pour it for you." Umeko poured the tea with the grace and elegance of a well educated lady. Hijikata picked up the cup and narrowed his hard eyes at her as he sipped from the cup. As he drank Umeko told Kondo "Uncle, please don't scold Mr. Hijikata. He is only doing his duty. He is anxious to secure the base and root out anyone involved in this awful event."

'Why is she defending me when I am about to hang her?' Hijikata asked himself.

"I think, uncle," Umeko continued "you should commend the Vice Commander for his bravery and quick action. If it weren't for him I would surely be in the other world by now."

"Hmmmmm. Oh Umeko" said Kondo with a sigh. "Toshi, I will be sure to give you praise during my next meeting with the Lord Matsudaira."

Hijikata immediately intuited that Umeko was trying to win Hijikata's favor for some reason. 'Susumo was unable to find anything unusual about her. Her story, though a tragic one, checks out. What does she want? Why is she here of all places? Where did she learn to use a sword like that?'

"Gentlemen, if there isn't anything else I can do for you, I would like to get back to resting" said Umeko.

"Yes, of course, Umeko" said Kondo. "You can sleep here tonight, and we'll leave the guards here for you all night."

"Thank you uncle. I will sleep better knowing you are all keeping me safe."

* * *

The next day passed uneventfully for Umeko and she had some time to think. 'Most likely that ninja wanted me dead because of my husband. Unfinished business and such. I will tell my uncle my suspicions.' 

After confidentially sharing this information with her uncle and confirming his suspicions, Umeko found a seat where she knew there would be passers by. 'I miss court life. I would love to be surrounded by people again.'

"Ahem…uh, Lady Umeko, is it?" came a shaky voice from behind her.

"Oh, yes, I am" she said as she turned and looked over her shoulder at the slender dark haired man carrying a pile of books.

"Uh, well, its…its umm…a lovely day isn't it?" he said clearly nervous.

"Yes, it is. A lovely warm breeze" she smiled and then hid behind her newly repaired fan.

"Uh…yes…" the young man swallowed and then they both turned at the sound of trouble in the form of a loud red haired page approaching.

"DaaammmmIIIIIIT! YOU GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID PIIIIIG!" screamed Tetsu as he ran blindly around a corner and skidded into his older brother.

The books went flying and Tatsu and his brother wrestled to the ground. Tatsu won and twisted his little brother to the ground forcing Tetsu's head to the floor. "Apologize right now!" Tatsu commanded. "You have disturbed Lady Umeko! She was just sitting here enjoying the afternoon when—"

"But I'm not the one who dropped the books!" yelled Tetsu.

"That isn't the POINT!" retorted a harried Tatsu. "Lady. Umeko," he said nervously "Please excuse my brother he is quite the uncultured company I am sure you are used to."

Umeko laughed secretly behind her patched up fan and said "It is quite alright. I was wondering when I'd see this handsome little page again."

The two brother's froze with a little bit of confusion. "Huh?" "Huh?" they both said.

"Well, Tetsu, I'm glad you're doing alright. From the few times I have encountered you I'm assuming you are quite the mischief maker, aren't you?"

"Well, I…uh…" said Tetsu as Tatsu allowed him to sit up.

"I think your friend here would appreciate it if you helped him with his ledgers" suggested Umeko with a few movements of her fan.

"He's not my friend" said Tetsu. Umeko was taken aback by the boy's brash words.

"Regardless, Tetsu—" started Umeko.

"No, I mean, he's my brother, Tatsunoske Ichimura, but I just call him Tatsu!" said Tetsu with pride. "He does accounting and things."

"Oh. How very scholarly of you, Tatsu" complimented Umeko.

"He's not like a warrior 'er nothing. When I'm done with all this page nonsense," bragged Tetsunoske "I'm going to be a full member of the Shinsengumi!" Tetsu hopped to his feet and struck a righteous pose. "Then I'll cut down the vile Choshu where they stand!"

Tatsunoske was again ready to force Tetsu's head to the ground in order to apologize for his younger brother talking about such a violent topic with a lady. He was about to palm Tetsu's head when Umeko said "I hope you understand Tetsu, sword play is only part of what makes a warrior great. He must learn to use his wits as well."

"Yeah, but we've got to be courageous and not afraid of battle and _blood_ and **guts **an—"

"TETSU!" yelled Tatsunoske.

Umeko laughed and Tatsu blushed. She said "Tetsu, I'm glad to see you're enthusiastic. However keep in mind what a great warrior once told me: Courage is admirable, yet even a dog may be courageous. So remember it is our _wits _that carry us above animals. He was a great and admirable man. Not much taller than you either."

Tetsu blushed at the mention of his height and Tatsu began to pick up his ledgers. "Have a good afternoon gentlemen" said Umeko as she walked away. "Don't let that vice commander work you too hard, Tetsunoske! The sun is quite warm this afternoon!" she waved and walked around the corner.

"Wow. I like her, Tatsu!" said the little one.

Tatsu sat up, all his books in his arms again, and said blushing "Yeah. Me too."

As Tatsu stood frozen with crush induced insecurity Tetsu charged after Umeko.

"Lady Umeko!" he called "Lady Umeko, wait!"

Umeko turned to see Tetsu, flustered and red faced. "Yes Tetsu? What can I do for you?"

Tetsu then blushed realizing he didn't know what she could do for him, never the less the fact that he really had no right to ask her for anything. "Uuuuuh…" was all that poured out of his mouth.

"Do you want to speak more about courage?"

Tetsu's mute behavior left him suddenly and he blurted out "More like your fan trick!"

Umeko straightened up and looked around. "I see." Her eyes shifted warily back and forth searching for anyone who may overhear their conversation. "So you want to learn that trick?"

"Well, not in particular, but f you have any less…uh….ya know…girly-like tricks then I'd love to!"

Umeko cocked her head and looked at the young man. "We are kind of in the same boat, huh? However, you will grow out of your state. I am forever trapped in mine."

"Huh?" Tetsu took it as an insult and screamed "ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK? I'M NOT WEAK! I MAY BE SMALL BUT I CAN TAKE ON ANYONE HERE! YOU—"

Umeko silenced him with the snapping open of her fan and a hard look with her eyes. "You should remember your place boy. It is the first step in becoming strong. I was not insulting you, just comparing your present state to myself, and **I** am not weak."

Tetsu realized his error and said "Oh, I'm sorry, Ms. Umeko, Lady Umeko, I just…I'm just…"

Umeko saw the pain in Tetsu's eyes and said "Frustrated?"

"Yes." He looked up at her with his big brown eyes and began to tear up. "It's just that…I have to…but no one…and I'm…and they're."

Umeko brought down her fan and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. She crouched and looked up at the boy. "You don't have to explain, Tetsunoske. I'll tell you what little I know. You have to keep this a secret. You cannot tell anyone I know how to do these things. Most of what I can do gets its' strength from surprise. That's all I have."

The boy nodded enthusiastically and cheered. "Secret training ALRIGHT!"

"SH!" she said. "First, we need to talk. I will explain what I think you really need to know, then you will practice, without your opponents knowledge. Listen closely Tetsu, what I will tell you depends greatly on your own speed and skill."

Tetsu said "But when do I pick up the sword?"

"When you're ready" she replied.

"Fine," he huffed. Tetsu was tired of hearing how pages have no right to hold swords. "What do I have to do first?"

"First, you have to run."

* * *

Mr. Kondo informed his men and Lady Umeko that he was going to the next prefecture to have a meeting with an important official. "It seems I will not be returning until after the Tanabata festival" said the Chief Commander sadly. He sighed heavily. 

Umeko thought 'What a shame. Uncle Kondo always had a love of festivals. I will miss him during that time.'

* * *

Another day passed by and Umeko found she herself wide awake in the middle of the night. 'How could a day this dull have tired me out? It's quiet. Maybe I can sneak down to the training room.' Umeko bit her lip remembering the first time she tried to get down there unnoticed. 

Once at her destination Umeko changed into one of her less restrictive kimono. She placed the red swords at her hip and took a few deep breaths. Her long black hair was tied up out of her face into a pony tail and she was ready for her late night training.

She drew the katana at her hip with blurring speed and thrust it into the open air. Her bare feet left the ground and she swiftly leapt into the air, did a half pike, and landed silently on her bare feet.

She had her own midnight practice session, even though Umeko could feel the same pair of eyes that had been following her. She didn't let it stop her, and her thoughts wandered to her afternoon with Tetsunoske. She thought about what he had told her about the members of the Shinsengumi and particularly about the cruelties of Toshizou Hijikata.

Umeko had an unusual stance when she held her sword. Her husband had taught her the proper methods, but then adjusted them to fit her feminine body. Women have a different center of gravity and are more flexible than men, and her husband had taken this into account.

* * *

That same night, Down in the district of lurid pleasures, Shimabara, Mr. Yamanami rested his head on Akesato's lap. Mr. Yamanami was a long time patron of Akesato and they had a very intimate relationship. Her grace was evident in everything she was. Her hair, the way her clothing fell on her shoulders and her movements as she stroked her patron's hair. 

"The Commanders niece is visiting" said Yamanami absently. "She is quite the beauty."

"More so than me?"

"No one can rival you, Akesato. No one in beauty in charm or art."

"Oh, Mr. Yamanami, if you continue to shower me with such compliments I'm likely to begin to believe them."

Yamanami sat up and said "Please, Akesato, it is all the truth. Soon the two stars will meet and I will be lucky enough to gaze upon your beauty beneath them."

"That's right! Tanabata. Not too long. I hear that Mibu village is going to have quite a festival this year! Dancin' and music, a play, and of course food and sweets as always." Akesato reached out again to Yamanami, who instinctively rest his head back on her lap again.

"May I request your time during the festival?"

"Of course, Mr. Yamanami. I'll alert the office to keep me open for you. Tell me more of this beauty."

"First tell me the story behind Tanabata. I know it of course, but I do so love the sound of your voice."

"Fine then Mr. Yamanami. The festival celebrates the meeting of two lovers who once lived in the sky. The star princess who weaved the the sparkling stars married a lowly star herder. Even though she was a princess and the boy was just a herder, her father the king, recognizing such great love between the two allowed them to marry."

"He was a kind and noble king, hm?" said Mr. Yamanami as Akesato lovingly stroked his hair.

"Yes, he was, however they were so in love that they forgot their duties. The weaving princess and the herder boy did not complete their tasks and this made the king very angry. So angry in deed that he created a river made from stars that cross the sky. This river of stars separated the two lovers, and they were allowed to meet only once a year. The special day when they meet is what we celebrate on Tanabata. Now I kept my promise. You tell me about this woman."

"Most of the men are in twitter over her." Yamanami laughed and said "Of course, with the exception of Hijikata. He's convinced she's a spy. Ridiculous."

"Maybe so" said Akesato "but perhaps his instincts are correct? Maybe she's hiding something?"

"I didn't get that feeling, but I guess anything is possible."


	3. Summer Afternoon

Here we are! Chapter 3! Thank you Asian princess 61, Peacemaker911, Rei-Kuhori, and the mysterious "db"! Your reviews are much appreciated! Thank you Asian princess 61 for your input and cultural notes! I'll accept any info that will make my story better!

* * *

The next morning Umeko found herself strolling around the yard. She settled on a step and decided to watch some butterflies flit by. Then she got a few visitors. 

"Captain's Harada, Nagakura, and Todou, what a surprise!" Umeko said as she snapped open her mended fan. She demurely hid her face behind it. "I figured that important men such as yourselves would be too busy training all day to bother with saying hi to little old me."

"Well Lady Umeko" said Shmpachi, stretching his arms over head "we need a break too now and then"

"Yeah!" sad Todou stepping in front of his friends. "Of course it was me who suggested we come see you."

"He-ey!" complained Shinpachi.

Harada moved his large frame in front of both of his friends and put his hands on his hips. "And I heartily agreed!" said Harada as he leaned over towards Umeko.

She leaned back a little surprised at Harada's invasion of her space. He smiled widely and then was jerked back into line by the other two jokers. Todou said "Well, Mr. Yamanami was telling us that Mibu village is going to hold a festival to celebrate Tanabata. I'm sure you'd have a lovely time, Lady Umeko."

"Oh I'm sure I would, but…" she said trailing off gaining a forlorn look in her eye.

"But what?" said Shinpachi taking the bate.

"Well," Umeko started. She glanced away from them, still smiling behind her fan. "I don't now who I could go with! My uncle is so busy with his Commander duties that I just don't think I could go. Now if I had someone strong" Harada began to flex biceps "or clever" Shinpachi straightened out the collar on his kimono, "or handsome" Todou touched his cheek and smiled . "Then perhaps I could go. But, oh, what a shame. Oh and how could I forget! I couldn't possibly go with anyone who plays pranks either." 'Uncle will thank me for that one!' Umeko used false melancholy and said "No one like that would ever ask me. Why I'm sure all of you gentleman already have ladies to ask."

"well…" "No…" "Not really" all the men said at once.

Ayu heard the entire exchange, and thought she would wretch. 'Time to put an end to this. This woman sure is a flirt! Whatta slick one, this Umeko is!'

Ayu then announced lunch with a few smacks of her spoon on her board. "Lunch time ev'ry body! Lunch is bein' served!"

The three captains looked around excitedly and nervously. They each saw their chance to ask Umeko if they may escort her to the festival, but Ayu's cooking won out. After the three jokers sped away Ayu said causally "If you keep flirtin' like that you'll find yerself in trouble in no time."

Umeko kept her eyes on the yard in front of her and slowly fanned herself. "If you keep spying on me you might find _yourself_ in trouble" said Umeko casually.

"Hmf" said Ayu as she thought 'Does she know I'm a spy or is she just speakin' of just now? "I'll keep that in mind" said Ayu. Then she continued to call for lunch.

Umeko dropped her fan in her lap and examined the patch up job she did on it. She sighed as she thought 'Well, I must look so worn and sad with a patched up fan. I'll have to find another, but I don't have any money. I guess going without a fan may be better than using a patched up one.'

As she folded it up she felt the eyes on her again. The same pair that she felt on her the other day when she ruined the fan. 'It wasn't Hijikata…I continued to feel this gaze as I spoke to him, but not directly…not Hijikata, then who?'

Souji Okita rounded the corner with his piglet Saizo in his arms. With all the brightness of a spring day he greeted Umeko. "Hello Ms. Umeko, a lovely day isn't it?"

"Captain Okita, it's a pleasure to bump into you" said Umeko.

Saizo woke from his slumber in Souji's arms and squealed and grunted what, Umeko could only guess from the look on his face was, an 'up yours lady!' and then he snuggled back into Souji's arms.

Souji laughed and said "Oh Lady Umeko! Just call me Souji."

She responded with "I will call you Souji, if you call me Umeko."

Souji sat himself down next to her on he steps and said with mock authority "Captain Souji Okita, first unit captain of Shinsengumi!" Then in his usual soft and high pitched voice said "It's alright! Ha ha ha I prefer Souji."

Umeko smiled and said "Oh Mr. O—I mean Souji, you shouldn't joke about such things!" Umeko covered her giggling mouth with her delicate hand. "I hope Mr. Hijikata doesn't scold me for using such casual language with such a high ranking official" she said.

"Hmm" Souji cocked his head said "Mr. Hijikata scolds me for things, but don't worry, I doubt he'll be harsh with you."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Souji, but he's already felt the need to explain to me, in none too subtle language, that I am on thin ice."

"Really?" said Souji, with full knowledge of Hijikata's opinion's of her.

Souji put Saizo on the ground and Umeko watched the piglet dance around trying to get Souji to pick him up again. "MmHm" she said.

"What did he say? What happened?" Umeko sensed through her intuition that Souji was some how being false with her. After growing up in court she had developed a keen sense o f falsehood. 'This young man spends a lot of time with Hijikata. A lot of time…after the sun goes down.' Before Umeko pondered on about Souji's and Hijikata's relationship she figured she'd answer his question. She did so truthfully.

"Well, a few of the captains were picking on a little page boy" she said.

"Oh! You met Tetsu? Isn't he adorable?" asked Souji excited.

"Yes, he most certainly is. I stepped in to prevent any violence I could and used a little trick my…" Umeko's eyes became sad "husband taught me." Umeko came back to herself and said "So now Mr. Hijikata is suspicious of me."

Souji's voice became harder and he his eyes were humorless. He said "Does he have reason to be?"

"Hardly. I may know some tricks, but they're not to be used for any malicious reasons. Just self defense." Souji's frankness was refreshing to Umeko, but his strange friendship with Hijikata was distracting to her and Umeko had some unfounded suspicions that they maybe weremore than just friends. This did not strike her as unusual because men in court often took young and beautiful boys as their lovers. 'Souji certainly is beautiful' she thought. Souji was a beautiful man. Not in a rugged and handsome way, but his features were soft and graceful.

Souji asked "Who would you need to defend yourself from?"

"My husband was a powerful lord. He became vocal in the support of the Shogunate. When unrest began to unsettle his lands I supported him and requested that my ladies spread his word to others. He was assassinated by a loyalist group who support the emperor. I suspect that I too am on their list."

"So that's why you came here?" he asked.

Umeko nodded. She said "Yes, but I have to be careful, Souji. I don't like it to spread around that I am…I don't want to cause trouble. I told my uncle, who already knew my story, but I'm not sure that even he believes me. The fact that a mere woman such as myself has survived often raises suspicion. I don't know who I should trust anymore."

Souji, with his soft comforting voice said "You can trust me."

Umeko turned and thanked him. Saizo grunted and Souji said "Oh! And don't forget Saizo! You can trust him too!"

* * *

A dark youth with bold white hair woke up and stood straightening his clothing and hair. He walked outside and greeted his master. "Good morning master Yoshida. You're looking well this morning" said the bright young man. 

His handsome master brushed his long back hair side and greeted his youngest recruit. "Good morning Suzu, I see you are well rested yourself" said his master with a smooth controlled voice.

Suzu replied "It is not easy to rest knowing we have plans ready to set into motion master!"

"Be patient, Suzu. The Tanabata festival is only a few days away. We will start the cycle of destruction then. Soon the whole of Japan will be under the power of the emperor again, thanks to our efforts and devotion."

"Yes master!" said Suzu. Yoshida's page looked up to his master and idolized him, even though at times Suzu was unsure of his master's contradictory behavior.

"Suzu?" asked Yoshida. "What is the matter? You looked troubled."

"It's nothing master" replied Suzu.

Yoshida knew what it was. He had to execute a few followers the other day and his decision to do so had disturbed Suzu. 'He still has a lot to learn about controlling his emotions, and understanding the contradictory nature of life.' "Suzu. I had to sever the rotten parts of our group in order for the mission to survive. They were not dedicated enough and would have poisoned our purpose. The emperor deserves nothing less than total devotion. Do you understand?"

Suzu lowered his gaze. "Yes master. I just…" he looked up at his handsome master, and his long locks of flowing black hair. "Couldn't they have been reformed?"

"No, Suzu. They are not like you. _They_ could not be helped."

* * *

After Tetsunoske finished his page duties for the morning he ran and found Umeko. He enjoyed talking with her and telling Tatsu about how he was spending time with her. Tatsu would get flustered and embarrassed, and try to deny he was romantically interested in Umeko. Tetsu would laugh, knowing the truth, and off he went. 'But seriously, Tatsu should watch himself. Even though he's still just a bookkeeper he must live by the rules of the Shinsengumi as well. That means no wives or serious girlfriends!' 

Tetsu found Umeko and they spoke on about things unrelated to battle then Tetsu asked "So, Umeko, I've been thinking. If you had to run from all those men who killed your husband, how did you defeat them all?"

"I didn't. That's why I'm making you run so much. Thank you for running into town and getting the candy for me. It was delicious."

"Sure was. Thank you for sharing it with me." Tetsu dangled his legs off the landing and asked "So you just ran away from all of them?"

"No, Tetsu I ran to a place where I could fight them fairly. Actually when a group of men is running they all run at different paces. There are the fastest in the front, the middle runners, then those who lag behind. Even when you pick off the fastest runners the middle often breaks up into fastest, middle, and slowest."

"I don't get it" said Tetsu eager to know what she was saying.

"If you can run faster than any of them you can force this separation. Then you can turn and fight the fastest. Then keep running. Then you fell the next fastest and so on until you get to the slowest pursuer. They are often in the worst shape and are the easiest to beat."

"Wow, but how do you kill them fast enough so the next pursuers don't catch up?"

"That's where skill comes into play. You must be the best there is. You must fight quickly and efficiently. I'm sure you are learning this from sparring with captains here. They are teaching you important skills. I can teach you strategy."

"Wow. I can see Mr. Okita doing something like that. He's really fast."

"Yes he is." Umeko unfolded her fan and began to use it. The summer was in high gear and the heat was beginning to rise.

"But that still leaves me at a disadvantage. I'm not like Mr. Okita" said Tetsu watching his short legs dangle over the side of the walkway.

"This is true, but you can help your own odds, even if your skill is lacking."

"This second idea also has to do with running. You must still be the fastest. I will keep sending you to town for things to help you with your running and stamina."

Tetsu groaned. "Ugh. In this heat?"

"The enemy may strike during the heat, no?"

"Yeah…I guess" said Tetsu, unwilling to admit that anyone would want to run during this type of heat. He wiped some sweat from his brow.

"Just make sure to drink water. I have this for you." Umeko handed him a water bladder that Tetsu could wear on his run. "I know it's hot, but you shouldn't push yourself too hard. I want you to get faster, not dead."

"Hey thanks! So tell me Ms. Umkeo, about this second strategy." Tetsu then realized he forgot his manners "Please."

Umeko smiled and said "Of course. If you can out run your enemy you can lead them to a spot where your size is an advantage."

"Huh? When would my size ever be an advantage?"

"In a small spot."

"Oooooh! I get it! If I can out run them I can lure them to a place where it's too small for them to maneuver, but just the right size for me to move freely!"

"Exactly. Being as slight as I am has helped me on many occasions."

Tetsunoske nodded. Captain Harada walked confidently across the yard. Umeko nodded towards the strutting captain and said "Take him for example. Fighting him in open spaces would be suicidal. Can you imagine the disadvantage if he had to stoop? He couldn't wield his spear and he'd be dead meat against a sword."

Tetsu imagined the large captain in a cramped space and the look of surprise when a small Tetsunoske felled him in battle. He pictured himself standing on Harada's broad chest triumphantly waving his sword as the captain's eyes rolled in his head.

Tetsu and Umeko were having similar images run through their minds and laughed. After Harada passed Tetsu said "Those guys have been pretty quiet lately. I wonder what's up with that?"

Umeko smirked and said "I told the Captains Nagakura, Todou, and Harada that I didn't favor men who pulled pranks."

"So they just stopped? I don't get it. Why would they stop for you but not your uncle? He's the commander!"

"That is the power of a woman, Tetsu, and I think someday soon you will understand."

"Yeah? Well…okay" said Tetsu not quite sure what he was missing or what kind of magical powers Umeko had. Then an idea hit him. "Uh…Ms. Umeko?"

"Yes Tetsu?"

"I need some advice" he said shyly.

"Yes of course Tetsu. Anything for the best page the Shinsengumi has ever seen!"

Tetsu blushed and Umeko ruffled his spiky hair. He said "There's the Tanabata festival coming up really soon and I know someone I want to go with. Her name is Saya."

"Oh what a pretty name. Do you…uh…like Saya, Tetsunoske?"

"Um. Well, yeah, kinda. I just…well I need to know what to say to her."

"Tell her the truth Tetsu. As gently as possible."

"Right. But I'm can't figure out what that is."

"I see today's lesson will take up more time than expected. Umeko spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Tetsu and helping him settle his mind about Saya. This is also when she learned about the No Woman rule that Hijikata implemented. Her heart sunk.

* * *

Author's Note: The tips that Umeko gave Tetsu were not my tactical genious . They were something I learned from Rurouni Kenshin Wandering Samurai (first season). Kenshin is a good anime! Watch it! 


	4. Late Night Encounter

Asian Princess 61--thank you for your input and historical/technical notes. In response to your last review, yes the Meiji Era was when popular culture underwent tremendous change (due to the end of isolationism and the sudden influence of the West). However, the Meiji period did not begin until after the fall of the Shogun from power in 1867-8 somewhere around then. Peacemaker takes place during the years _leading up to_ the Meiji, but is still considered the Edo period. Kenshin takes place _during_ the Meiji, _after_ the emporer was restored to political power and _after_ the events of Peacemaker. As for the acceptance of homosexuality--just because it was or was not _popular _doesn't mean people didn't do it. Yes, it is my story.

Slfoodgirl—Sorry but my story is already written. However you're right about Tatsu a nd I do allude toa romance with him in this chappie.Maybe I'll write a sequel to this story if there is demand and fit that into it.

black-red-blue—I don't know how old Umeko is, maybe 19-early twenties. She's a young woman. There's some pairing! I don't like to make it obvious who is going to pair with who—it takes away the surprise!

* * *

Later that night Umeko couldn't fight the urge to go back to the training hall again. This time she decided to leave her swords in her room and use the training halls wooden swords. 

She then fell into her stance and began to practice. A smooth male voice echoed through the hall saying "Your heel is rather high off the ground."

Umeko froze then relaxed. 'He would have attacked by now if that was his intent.' She looked to the doorway and could only see a silhouette. 'The eyes that I felt on myself…they belonged to him!' "Who are you?"

He laughed quietly and said "Forgive my rudeness milady, but what are you doing up? For that matter, what are you doing here? Also why are you holding a sword?"

"It's only wood. You never answered my question. If you tell me your name your rudeness can be forgiven and your questions will be answered." 'His eerie calm is making me so nervous.'

"A shrewd bargainer, I see" he said. He stepped forward and revealed a gaunt face and narrow eyes. His black hair was tied back in a high, short pony tail and the clothing he wore was dark in color. Umeko did not relax her guard. She kept the sword pointed at the dark and eerie man.

"A few years in court will do that to almost anyone" she replied. "Please, state your name. I am Lady Umeko, Commander Kondo's niece."

"I am third unit captain Hajime Saito, I am pleased to meet your acquaintance, milady. I have heard you are a woman of high breeding," he paused to emphasize his question. "With this in mind, I again ask what are you doing…holding that sword?" His question was not laced with anger, but it seemed to Umeko he was merely curious.

"I am practicing" she said simply.

"I find it…peculiar," he stepped closer and eyed the wooden swords on the wall "that a delicate flower such as you has knowledge of such things." He slowly picked up a practice sword and examined it.

"Compared to yours, Captain Saito, it is a limited knowledge. I have heard my uncle speak very highly of your skills."

Hajime ignored the compliment realizing it was merely a distraction. He said "Would you like to spar?"

"I would" she replied bringing her sword higher "if you take me seriously."

Saito stood across from her and settled into his stance. "Are you not afraid, Ms. Umeko? I will not hold back."

"I am not afraid, no. Whatever doesn't kill me, captain, will only make me stronger." Saito had the feeling she truly believed those words, and was willing to sacrifice some pain if it meant she could learn a new skill.

Saito attacked coming down hard on her blade. Umeko backed off and waited for him to attack again. She said "I appreciate you not going soft, Mr Saito. I see that I will learn much from you." 'That wasn't half of your strength. Either you _are_ holding out, or you are gauging my strength. Interesting.'

Umeko dove in and crashed their swords together for a counter attack. She did not seriously think that she would be able to vest the legendary Saito in such a way, but rather, she got a close up look at his stance, the way his fingers rested on the sword handle, and the details of his clothing. 'Are those prayer beads he's wearing?' she thought. She then backed away.

"Come come, Umeko, you should know by now brute strength is not in your favor. Do not let your temper over take you. Your slight build puts you at a disadvantage if you attack that way" said the captain, seriously.

'I can't believe it. He's actually giving me tips? Does he think I'm that poor a swordsman? I could most definitely use that to my advantage.'

Their swords clashed again and Umeko used her light weight to her advantage. She leaned in toward her opponent as hard as she could. This forced Saito to do the same. He said "I told you Lady Umeko that this is not your strength. Am I to assume you are as stubborn as our page?"

Once Umeko was convinced Saito had settled his weight forward she made her move. She simultaneously shifted her weight off to the side while releasing the pressure she was putting on Saito's blade. As a result of putting so much of his weight forward, and Umeko's sudden release, he stumbled forward and her blade was there to meet him.

Saito fell on his belly stunned. 'This woman? This woman beat me?' He turned over and sat back, leaning on his hands.

Umeko saw the strange man looking up at her with a bored look on his face. She said "Don't feel bad. Most of my victory is not based on skill, but on surprise." Umeko offered her hand to Saito and he took it.

Saito stood and said "You have taught me a lesson, milady. I should be more wary of lovely packages".

Umeko smiled, glad he still called her a lady, glad he was not angry, and always glad to accept a compliment.

Then they both heard a "Hmf" come from the doorway. Umeko was startled, but Saito knew he was there all along.

"Welcome, Vice Commander Hijikata. Are you going to join us?" said Saito, calm as ever.

Mr. Hijikata walked into Umeko's private training session and eyed her up and down. He slowly walked past her and looked up at the wooden swords. "So, Umeko," Hijikata said with an edge to his voice "Where did you learn swordsmanship?"

Umeko looked at Hijikata's back and Saito walked away and leaned on the wall. Tetsunoske's words came back to Umeko ' "_He's the demon Vice Commander! Don't cross him Lady Umeko. He wouldn't hesitate in killing a woman. Trust me I know. I've seen him do it._'" At least these are wooden swords' she thought.

Umeko kept her sword at her side and Hijikata watched her out of the corner of his eye while she explained. "My husband taught me all I know about the sword. Please don't think poorly of my up bringing. I was raised by a dutiful mother and an honorable father.

"One afternoon, while my husband and I traveled we were attacked and my life was threatened by a brigand. My husband was restrained by a few of them and I was left alone. My lord told me I should have run. If I had run they would only chase me. I couldn't leave him. I grabbed the sword of the nearest outlaw and threatened him with it. He merely laughed at me knowing I had no knowledge of how to use it.

"The group then focused on me, the ridiculous woman, dressed like a princess, holding a ragged sword. They all looked at me and laughed. This gave my husband the chance he needed. He was samurai, after all and these men were not hard to defeat. He only needed opportunity.

"After we returned to our home we spoke about the event. He was uneasy with my total helplessness; he knew his enemies were drawing nearer."

"So he handed you a sword?" said Hijikata. "Why not a steel tanto? They are more appropriate for women."

"Yes, a sword. We thought it through. The short range of the tanto was not as effective as a katana, especially in battle" replied Umeko. "We didn't know how long I was going to be training before true opponents made their move,and to get around a bandit with a sword I might need a little more metal on my side, sir."

"Are those swords in your room his?" asked the Vice Commander evenly.

Umeko took a deep breath and said "No, Vice Commander." Umeko lowered her gaze unable to meet his eyes. "They are mine. A gift from him."

"I see." Hijikata took a wooden sword down from the wall and tested the weight in his hand. Keeping his gaze on the sword he asked "Do you think to wear the uniform of a Shinsengumi?"

"No sir" she said. Saito was silently standing by and it made Umeko rather nervous. 'Why is he here? Did he test me purposely for Hijikata?'

Mr. Hijikata put the sword back on the wall and walked towards the door. Once there he turned and commanded "Come to my room. We will discuss this in private."

"Sir?" Umeko asked, hesitant and confused. She thought to herself 'I don't feel comfortable going to a man's room, alone, in the middle of the night. Who knows what he'll do.'

Mr. Hijikata half turned to her and, almost reading her thoughts said "Don't flatter yourself. Hajime will stand outside the door to ensure your…hmf…virtue."

Umeko was feeling humiliation, but not fear. 'If I could challenge Saito, I'm sure a few of my tricks could work with Hijikata. I just don't know if I could take both of them on at the same time.' Umeko walked behind Hijikata and Saito followed Umeko as they walked down to Hijikata's room.

Hijikata settled comfortably on his mat and Umeko sat before him, bowing low. He lit the lamp in his room and Saito waited outside. Umeko's mind was racing. 'He wouldn't…would he? Is he going to rape me?' Umeko's eyes darted nervously back and forth as her head touched the woven fibers of the tatami mat.

Hijikata started by asking "Tell me Lady Umeko, why are you here at our base? There are other relatives you could have visited. Why your uncle Kondo? Hm? Are you truly Lady Umeko?"

"I am, the Lady Umeko" she said ignoring the arrogance he used to ask the question. "I was…hoping…that I could…" 'No one is here I might as well explain what's going on.' Umeko looked from side to side. She noticed the young man, Susumu, and looked him up and down. She lifted her head and thought 'He's crouching in the corner, listening to our conversation!' Umeko flashed her eyes at Hijikata out of anger. "I thought this conversation was to be private."

"That is Suzumu, I believe you've met him. Do not be concerned. He is knowledgeable about all the goings on of the Shinsengumi. You are no exception. Continue."

Umeko was upset, but did as she was asked. She bowed a little lower and said "Forgive me, I meant no disrespect. I came here because of my uncle. I came here because of my husband. I came here to learn."

"Learn what? If you think we're going to allow a woman to use the training facilities you're mistaken. This is no place for you, plus you seem to already have had enough training you'll ever need."

"I beg to differ. I'm sorry Vice Commander, but I still have a lot to learn and I can only learn from those who are strong. As I told Tetsu, you only become the best by beating the best. I have nothing to lose, sir, and I want to become the best."

Hijikata was silent a moment then said "No. That is my final word on the matter. No. In the morning I will send a request to Commander Kondo for him to write a letter to your relatives in the west in order to send you away. I will alert him to all of your trickery and mischief. This is no place for a lady, nor a delusional one."

That was the last straw. Umeko brought up her head and said "Is vengeance delusional? Because I am trapped in this body you will not honor my desire to defeat my foe? Where is the honor in that?"

"You are a woman. You do not need to concern yourself with such ideas." Hijikata then busied himself with documents placed on a table at his side. "Practice your calligraphy. Grow flowers."

"That is unfair! I have a right to avenge my husband as much as—"

Hijikata angrily cut her off "You should not be holding a sword!" His voice began to rise and yell "You need to learn your place!"

"I KNOW MY PLACE!" yelled Umeko. "AND IT ISN'T UNDER YOUR THUMB!" She realized how terribly rude and disrespectful she had acted and the consequence for such behavior. She immediately bowed her head to the ground. 'I need to stop and think! I have to stop blurting out such things! I'll never get anywhere if I don't play by their rules!' She caught her breath and said rapidly "I apologize for my outburst, Vice Commander. It was disrespectful. I am sorry."

Mr. Hijikata had just about enough. "You insolent wench, if you weren't Kondo's niece I would have had you beheaded by now! Now go! Before I change my mind!"

'Is it really better this way?' thought Umeko as she stood and walked out the door. Umeko walked back towards her room and found Saito following her. She spun on her heels and whispered "Are you spying on me too?"

"Your husband does not wish for you to seek vengeance"

Umeko boiled. "How dare you! How would _you _know?" Umeko didn't want to wake anyone else up and continued to whisper.

Saito calmly said "Because that is what he is telling me." Before Lady Umkeo could respond Saito explained "I can commune with those who have passed on to the next world." Saito brought up his hand to a prayer stance and bowed his head.

Umeko again, took note of the beads around his hand. "You're a cracked pot!" she said and tried to walk away, but Saito's next words made her freeze.

"He called you Kiku"

"Anyone could have known that!"

"You have a freckle on your lower back"

"You pervert!" she exclaimed as she spun to face him. "You spied on me while I bathed!"

"He called it a love button. He would often slide his hand under your obi and ruin the knot pretending to search for that same freckle. He loved you very much."

Umeko shook her head and felt a great deal of emotion sweep over her. She knew it was true. "Stop stop…" she said

"He does not want you to kill anyone out of vengeance Umeko. He wants you to be safe and happy—"

Umeko couldn't take any more of it. She shook her head and put up her hands, even though Saito was not advancing. She screamed "STOP!" causing the nested birds to wake and take flight. She ran back to her room and threw herself onto her futon, sobbing. 'Where will I go? What will I do? The emptiness…I guess another death will not fill it.' She felt a presence at her door. She looked up at her closed screen and saw a silhouette there.

"Lady Umeko, I apologize if my words frightened you. Often I forget that my abilities are seen as unusual."

Umkeo wiped the tears from eyes and opened the screen. Saito stood there looking down on her. She noted it was early morning now but the light of the moon had not faded. "It's okay. I was just not expecting it."

Umeko swallowed her tears and closed her eyes feeling the chasm between her and her late husband, her beloved. Hajime put his hand on Umeko's arm and asked "You're not going to do anything foolish, are you?" implying suicide.

Umeko said "No, of course not"

"Ah yes, your promise."

"Yes, my promise." Umeko flashed back to one of her husband's requests. He had fallen very ill once and told her his wishes lest he die. _"I promise I promise you my love I won't die before my time. I'll live as long and as well as I can. I promise you."_ She had told him. He did not want her throwing her life away like some ridiculous tragic heroine of fiction novels.

Umeko was overwhelmed and closed her eyes. She felt the world spinning and her body getting lighter. 'My husband…I'm leaving here…I want to be here…my husband…Hijikata hates me, my uncle…what will my uncle think?...who is this man, Saito?...How do I feel about him?...' Her mind raced with all kinds of ideas.

Hajime noticed her swaying and caught her before she fell. She blacked out.

* * *

Umeko opened her eyes after she heard some rustling and birds singing in the distance. She saw two enormous brown eyes and a mass of red spiky hair. Tetsu and Umeko blinked at each other for a moment then Tetsu jumped back and screamed 'Mr. Hijikata! Mr. Hijikata! MR. HIJI---" 

The Vice Commander appeared in the doorway. Umeko propped herself upon her elbows and squinted at his silhouette in the open doorway. She then noted Saito sitting in the dark corner in her room. "Vice Commander?" Umeko said, surprised at the weakness in her voice.

"Yes Lady Umeko. I wanted to make sure you were alright. It seemed as though everyone on the compound was worried for you" said Hijikata.

Umeko's eyes adjusted and she could see out the door. Outside was a crowd of familiar faces. Right up front were the three jokers; Harada, Shinpachi, and Todou. Shinpachi waved at her and she smiled and waved back. Shinpachi was surprised and Harada and Todou expressed their envy by slapping him on the back of the head. Some of the men surrounding them laughed.

Tatsunoske was in the crowd holding a few ledgers tightly to his chest. Ayu walked up behind him and put her hand on his arm. He looked at her and Ayu spoke to him. He nodded in response. What Ayu said obviously comforted him. Umeko thought to herself 'I have got to get the two of them together! They make a cute couple! Even if she is a spy.'

Her attention then floated to Tetsunoske who was kneeling next to Mr. Hijikata. The Vice Commander took a few steps closer to her and said "I wanted to inform you that I will not tell Kondo about any of this and will not tell him to right the letter."

Umeko looked at him a little dumbfounded wondering what could have changed his mind.

"After word got out this morning that you were leaving I received…" Hijikata sighed and Tetsu looked up at him angrily. Hijikata had gone over the few lines he was going to spout out over and over again, but each time they didn't come out right. They colored the situation so either he or she looked like a villain. He was searching for the least humiliating way of explaining the situation when Tetsu lost his patience.

"I told Mr. Hijikata that he was a doofus!" yapped the little red head.

"Tetsu!" said Umeko shocked the boy would risk his life like that. Mr. Hijikata was infamous for making people commit seppuku. Seppuku was the punishment that resulted most often for breaking any of the Shinsengumi rules. Mr. Hijikata was the number one disciplinarian on the base.

Tetsu continued despite Mr. Hijikata's angry face. "Then other people backed me up! You didn't do anything wrong, Lady Umeko! He can't force you to leave!"

Mr. Hijikata had come to that conclusion. As much as it aggravated him there was nothing that Umeko had done that could warrant her removal. As for her flirtatious nature, she was not seriously involved with any of the men. The rule forbidding serious relationships itself could, in truth, not be considered official because of it's gray areas, and the men _did_ make trips to Shimabara. She could not be ejected for flirting. Also she had helped keep Tetsu out of his hair and her silent feminine rivalry with Ayu caused the food he'd been eating lately to become absolutely delicious. Ayu must have been reminding everyone who was there first.

Commander Kondo was in high spirits, as was Saito. The eerie captain of the third unit told Mr. HIjikata "I find her….fascinating. She has a tragic history, but a bright future awaits her."

Finally Souji had convinced him to allow her to stay. "She's just looking to be safe. I spoke with her and I'm convinced her motives are pure. Maybe unusual, but pure. We sure do attract a lot of unusual people here, huh Mr. HIjikata?"

"Why all the deception? Why the dainty flower act?" questioned Hijikata still not convinced.

"**That** is genuine. That was how she was raised. She hides her skills because she doesn't want anyone thinking poorly of her upbringing. Please Mr. Hijikata…" Souji batted his large violet eyes and thick lashes "Pleeeeeeease let her stay!"

The Vice Commander gave Souji an irritated glance then said "Fine. She can stay. It's only because I can't prove she's done anything wrong. Once she has…she's gone!"

Okita said "Right. Got it." He thought 'Yeah, right. This is just like Tetsu. Every other week it's 'Tetsu you're out of the Shinsengumi because you never finish your page duties!' then the next day it's 'Oh, he's just a boy, fine he can stay.'

Back in the present Hijikata told Umeko "You have yet to truly break any rules. I will have to set certain rules down for you, being a civilian living in these walls. They will be a different set from the men. If you break any of them you will have to leave."

Umeko furrowed her brow slightly and Captain Saito said from his darkened corner "Mr. Hijikata will work with Commander Kondo on the rules to ensure that they are fair and balanced."

Hijikata nodded and walked outside. He looked at the small crowd gathered there and said "Mrgf." Souji laughed at his stubbornness.

As Toshi walked away the crowd dispersed. Souji stuck around for a little and noted that Hajime took a place by Umeko's side and spoke with her quietly. She smiled and looked a lot better. "Hmmm" said Okita observing the pair. "What do you think Saizo?"

The pig squiggled in his arms and grunted.

"I think they make a lovely couple, but we'll do what we can to hide it from Mr. Hijikata" said Souji as he laughed and walked away.

Saito had stolen their private moment to ask if she would accompany him to the Tanabata festival. She happily told him yes.

* * *

The evening of the festival was warm and clear. The sky shown brightly down and music filled the air. The trio of non-joking jokers leaned on a tree nearby watching a group of kids tie their paper wishes to a bamboo tree. 

"Man," said Shinpachi "I can't believe that Saito is here with Umeko! And I'm stuck with you two!"

"I know" said Harada disappointed the delicate flower was not on his arm.

"Hey!" said Todou. "Is that an insult? You'd rather be with some woman than with us, your Shinsengumi brothers?"

"Well…yeah…wouldn't you?"

The other two again clonked Nagakura on the head just as Hijikata and Souji walked by. Shinpachi rubbed his head as the vice commander stopped to speak with them. "So, are you gentleman enjoying the festival?"

"Yes Vice commander!" they were quick to respond in unison.

"I'm pleased that you haven't done anything foolish lately. Keep me pleased and don't be fools tonight" said Hijikata sternly. As he walked away Souji followed him and waved with a laugh and a smile at the trio of shaking jokers.

"Man the demon Vice Commander is scary even when he's paying someone a compliment!" said Harada.

Umeko stood next to a tree with Saito, Tetsu, and his friend Saya. Umeko tied her wish to the tree and spoke casually with her new friends. Hijikata spotted her and felt his stomach tighten. 'She's here with _Saito_?' His brow furrowed deeply and he let out an unconscious "Mrgf."

Souji noticed Hijikata grunting with irritation. Souji's face fell and he said "Mr. Hijikata! Why the long face? The festival is going great! Let me buy you some sweet buns! I know you'll enjoy them!"

"I'm not hungry, Souji" replied the Vice Commander. 'Of course I knew she was coming. Why is this…no. No. No. No! I am the Vice Commander I cannot have feelings like this for her! Jealousy?'

Souji appeared surprised at his companion's response. He didn't know what to say or where any of Toshi's reactions were coming from. Souji didn't see him throwing glances at Saito and Umeko. Hijikata decided to change the subject and throw off Souji's bloodhound senses for his emotions. "Who's that girl with Ichimura?"

Souji looked in that direction and made the connection immediately. 'Why is he upset Umeko is here?' Then Souji saw Saito handing her an origami ornament for the bamboo tree. 'Oh dear, I'll pretend I don't notice.' "Oh, that little girl? That's Saya!"

Souji saw Hijikata's eyes running over the older couple more critically. "Mm. I see. Good thing he's a page. They make quite the cute couple."

"Yes, I agree." 'Oh no! I hope Hijikata doesn't suspect Saito and Umeko! I guess I can't dance around it. I'll have to convince him otherwise.'

Umeko covered her mouth as she laughed, but the sound still carried to Mr. Hijikata's ears. The vice commander watched as Saya and Tetsu waved goodbye and walked over to one of the game booths.

Saito pointed up to the sky and looked down to a dreamy eyed Lady Umeko. Hijikata growled. Souji grabbed Hijikata's arm before he stalked over to the couple, but only succeeded in slowing him down.

Hijikata shook off Souji's grip hearing, but not listening to Souji say "Mr. Hijikata, leave them! It's Tanabata!" Hijikata's eyes watched as Umeko hooked her arm into Saito's and followed his hand still pointing at the sky.

* * *

Mr. Yamanami and Akesato saw Hijikata barreling through the crowd and laughed to themselves. Akesato said "My my, that man just never rests, does he? Always chasin' afta somethin'. He should really spend more time down in Shimabara." 

Mr. Yamanami said "I wouldn't say that if I were you, Akesato. His foul temperament may be the only thing that could prevent me from visiting you. If he were there, I just might have to find another tea house."

"Oh Mr. Yamanami! You can't be serious!" she said with a flirtatious lilt to her voice.

"You think he's in a foul mood now? You should see him after his little page disobeys him. I think I might move to China the next time that happens." They laughed again and found an excuse to find a private place.

* * *

Hijikata pushed through the crowd but watched frustrated as Saito and Umeko walked arm in arm closer to the edge of the festival. Hijikata's mind was so transfixed on the couple that he was ignorant of the other tall dark and handsome man in the crowd. 

Toshimaru Yoshida had instructed his men weeks in advance for this night. Suzu stood and waited in the shadows. 'My master said that lighting this fire would help the emperor, but it will hurt all these innocent people.' Then he spotted Tetsu laughing with Saya. 'How am I going to do this? I can't kill these people! They're my friends! They're the emperor's people! This doesn't make sense!'

Yoshida, walked behind a game booth thought to himself as he gazed up at the stars. 'Aaah yes. The bamboo tree's will spark a fantastic flame. The fantastic flame of revolution!'


	5. Resistance

Saito and Umeko walked off further away from the festival. The crowd's singing and general sounds of gaiety was a musical backdrop to their star gazing. The lights of the festival lanterns cast a affectionate glow, however Saito and Umeko were not touched by that light. They were far enough away to be bathed in the moonlight. "Do you see it yet, milady?" asked Saito. "Can you see the star lovers meeting? Up in the sky?"

Saito looked down at Umeko and saw her looking at him with a soft look in her eyes. "I don't see them, in the sky, I mean."

Saito then became conscious of how closely they were standing and the feel of Umeko's silk draped arm around his. He looked into her eyes and felt a stirring. It was a part of his heart that had long been asleep. His occasional visits to Shimabara were satisfying, but his heart had never been affected. 'I cannot feel this way. This infatuation could lead to deeper feelings. Love will lead to seppuku. This is dangerous.' "Umeko?"

"Yes, Hajime?" she said smiling. Their reflections shimmered in the water by which they stood. He noted how bright the moonlight was.

"This cannot happen" Saito started. They both knew what it meant. He continued "My dedication to the Shinsengumi is first and foremost. I cannot allow a relationship to interfere with the brotherhood which I am a part. I know this would lead to my early death, and what's more is that I don't know what would happen to you."

Umeko's smile faded, but she did not let sadness overwhelm her. "Yes. I understand" she nodded. "Now," she looked up at the sky and asked "Please, where are the stars, can you point them out to me?"

Hajime stole one last romantic glance to cherish for a darker day. He then pointed out the crossing stars to Umeko. After a minute of pointing and squinting she finally saw them. As she clapped with delight Hajime noticed movement in the corner of his eye. It was a suspicious movement and only lasted for a split second. He felt a bang on his head and blacked out.

Umeko spun around and found two men with swords at the ready, perhaps samurai, eyeing her up and down. They both had shaggy shoulder length hair and nondescript features. One wore green and the other a dark slate blue kimono. "Got any money pretty thing?" said the one in blue.

The second one in green began to pat down Hajime and found an empty money purse. "No. I have not any money" said Umeko.

The second man turned his attention to Umeko. He quickly glanced over his shoulder at the festival. It was further away than Umeko remembered. The music and song would have drowned out her scream and Umeko felt afraid. 'I can do this. I can get out of this.'

The first man stepped forward and brushed his shaggy brown hair out of his eyes and said "Don't have any money, eh? Well we can accept different forms of payment. Ha ha ha!"

The two men advanced on her. 'Dammit I don't have my fan!' thought Umeko. One man held her arms behind her back and the other walked towards her. She looked down at an unconscious Hajime and swore.

"Oh, have a little dirty mouth, huh? Ha haaa!" said the man who was holding her.

"We'll have to give you a nice little spanking, won't we?" said the other man as he undid his belt.

Umeko waited for the disrobing man to come close. She even backed up into the vile man behind her to encourage the approaching one to come at her. "Oh! I think she wants me first! Ha ha ha" said the man holding her.

"Don't worry honey, you'll get to ride us both."

When he came into the distance she was waiting for she flung her geta clad foot right into his crotch. She then stamped on her holder's foot and elbowed him in the ribs. She used the element of surprise to run. had been holding her.

The man on her back spat in her ear when he said "You think you're clever girl? You're gonna pay for that. No money? A poor boyfriend? I'll take what's owed to me!"

They could both hear the other man groaning as he rolled on the ground. She tried to stifle her tears, but whimpering escaped with every rough jolt or vile caress he gave her person.

He overwhelmed her with his large muscular body. He unsheathed his sword and dug it into the dirt next to her face. "You're gonna get it now." He slid the sword under her throat and said "You'll do what I tell you, or I'll kill you."

She felt his hands search under her clothing. She felt his hips digging into her bottom. He licked the side of her face. 'I have to get out of here. I can't die like this.'

Umeko then began to sing, quietly, she whispered to herself to get away from where her body was. Her body was limp as her attacker pulled up her silk kimono. Her knees ground into the dirt as he pulled her now muddied kimono up over her obi.

The violator tore away her under wrappings. He got up on his knees, but kept the blade of his sword close, on her back. She looked back down to Hajime who was still out cold.

As the man undid his fundoshi she closed her eyes and thought back to when she was in her husband's arms. Her husband had murmured a Tanabata song during one of their more private moments. With a soft voice the words left her lips "Sasa no ha sara-sara. Nokiba ni yureru. Ohoshi-sa—"

The sound of her song was interrupted by the sound of an unsheathed sword and a gurgling noise in her ear. Her attacker slumped down on top of her and her eyes shot opened when she realized that the attack had ceased.

Someone pulled the body off of her and she ventured a look up. Toshizo Hijikata looked down at her. She realized her ass was still bare as the wind blew over it. She sat up and tired to straighten her clothing as best she could. Hijikata roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her to her feet. He let her go and gave her a stern look.

"My kimono," she said with a shaking voice "is…is…ruined." She looked down at Saito who was lying still and the man next to him who also fell victim to Mr. Hijikata's blade.

Toshi stood closer to her but gave her no words. She looked around trying to get her bearings. Her obi had some how tightened in the process and she couldn't get a full breath. She felt light headed again and Toshi caught her in his arms.

He sat her down on the ground, but did not let go of her. His stern eyes searched hers. His hands loosened and his arms moved to gently cradle her. She came back to her senses and found herself feeling a great deal of comfort in his arms. Their faces were close. She swallowed then said "You saved me. For real this time."

His answer was a meeting of their lips. Her body was tense at first, unsure if she should accept. Then he felt her relax some, and her body relaxed some more. She then gave herself to his kiss. His hands held her tiny frame close to his body.

They suddenly broke away from each other. Their eyes darted around unsure where to look and afraid to look at each other. Saito's groaning caught their attention and they rushed down to his side.

As Saito sat up he rubbed his head and Souji came down from the festival. Souji met up with Mr. Hijikata and Lady Umeko in time to help Saito off the ground. Souji could feel tension in the air but after seeing the two bodies was not sure what the tension was over.

Their attention was all reoriented when they heard some men calling out from the festival. The music stopped, and women and children could be heard screaming. Umeko stayed behind with an injured Saito but Okita and Hijikata ran back up to the festival.

* * *

Todou was standing and laughing with his two best friends when a beautiful maiden caught his eye. She was dressed plainly, and her face wore no make-up, only a fresh smile of youthful exuberance. 

Ten minutes later they were wandering in and out of the spaces between the booths. He lured her behind a booth selling noodles and they quickly allowed their passions to take over.

As focused on her as Todou was, he couldn't help but have his guard up. He was part of the Shinsengumi and the instincts he developed never left him. He saw a few shadows moving on a tent wall nearby. As he kissed the girl, whose name he couldn't recall, his eye watched and noted how the shadows moved. The shadows faded and darkened. 'Like they were by candle light…Candle light? No! It's fire!'

Todou pushed the girl he was with aside, stumbled and apologized. "Sorry…maybe we can finish this some other time?"

The girl scoffed, straightened her kimono and stormed off. Todou didn't have time to chase her he made his way around the corner. He saw a man resembling Mr. Hijikata in many respects talking to a boy that he had seen with Tetsu on a few occasions.

* * *

Yoshida found Suzu and handed him a piece of flaming wood. "Suzu, take this—"

"Master!" Suzu's eyes looked at the flame and realized he had to take the flame to be loyal to Yoshida, but in the process he would be disloyal to himself. Suzu's brother had been killed by Shinsengumi and was taken in by Yoshida who was a loyalist to the emperor. 'I owe him so much. He promised me vengeance for my brother. He gave me food to eat, shelter, for nothing but loyalty in return! I have to take this torch. I have to kill innocent people…I have to… for my brother'

As Suzu's shaky hand reached out for the torch a voice stopped him in his tracks. A young man, Heisuke Todou, stood at the back of the short alley, arms crossed, said in a commanding voice "What are you two up to?"

Suzu just said "Uh…uuuuh…"

Master Yoshida turned slowly and confidently said "Nothing that a young brat like yourself should be concerned about." He turned back to give Suzu the growing flame.

Todou was a young man, but not so easily dismissed. "Put out the flame or I'm going to have to get serious!" he said.

Yoshida turned back and said "Boy, I don't have time to bother with you. If you leave now I will forget this and allow you to live."

Suzu thought 'Is my master being merciful? Or is he just…I'm so confused.'

Todou did not budge, neither did Yoshida or Suzu.

* * *

Harada and Shinpachi were still roaming around the crowd. Harada leaned over to his short friend and said "I don't think Todou is gonna be real happy that we're crashing his love fest."

"He's the one who said that he'd rather be with us than a woman" said Shinpachi with a mischievous smile.

Harada found the smile contagious. He told his friend "Remember what Hijikata said, no foolishness!"

"Right. We're not fools so we don't have to worry 'bout that. Now, as for joking around that's another story." Shinpachi put his chin in the air and said "Plus, we're just stopping Todou from getting involved with a woman."

"Well…." said Harada as he scratched his stubbly chin "I don't know….The vice commander doesn't want us to be serious with women, he never said anything about having some fun. A man needs to be satisfied after all."

Shinpachi sighed with frustration over his large friend's slow wit. "Just…lets go!" He saw a bucket of water with coy swimming in it. He paid the man running the booth for the coy and took them with him.

Harada asked "What's that for?"

"To cool down our hot friend."

"Hahahahhaa! Shinpachi!" Harada smacked Shinpachi on the back forgetting about his own strength "This is why you're my friend!" Then the two of them saw the girl Todou was with rushing through the crowd back to her friends.

Shinpachi stopped and said "Hey, Sanno…what do you think happened? Where's Todou?"

"I dunno. Let's go find him. I wonder what put out his flame."

* * *

As Yoshida looked at Todou he thought to himself 'This boy? What is it about him?' Before the dark man and his indecisive page could figure it out they felt the splash of fishy water.

With his long wet hair whipping out in an arc Yoshida unleashed his sword. Shinpachi was there in an instant to meet Yoshida's blade with his own. "Attempted arson? Drawing arms against an official?" said Shinpachi. "You're quite the trouble maker."

Todou drew his sword and Harada picked up a pole that had been resting against a nearby tent. Harada said "Two against one, maybe it's time to give up, Mr?"

Suzu then did a quick draw that slapped Shinpachi's sword aside and freed up a path for his master and him self to flee. The two of them rushed into the crowd and disappeared.

Shinpachi blinked in amazement as Todou walked up to them. "What's wrong with you! You let him get away Shinpachi!"

Shinpachi said "But…he was…he was so fast!"

Harada craned his thick neck to see over the crowd. "I don't see em anywhere! Hey…wait! Look!"

Then the crowd began to panic. Fires had broken out all over the festival.

* * *

Hijikata and Souji ran up the hill and joined up with the three jokers who were acting very serious. They routed out several men who had been found with flaming paper, but were forced to kill them. All the fire starters called out and charged with unsheathed swords.

By the time the fire brigade arrived there was no one left to question. The sun began to rise and smoke drifted across the burnt fair grounds. Lady Umeko helped Saito sit himself down on a half burned bench.

Mr. Hijikata saw how tenderly Umeko was treating Saito then growled and shoved his sword in the ground. Souji said "I guess we'll have to catch them next time. At least now we have a few faces to look out for."

The Vice Commander merely stormed off and Souji was left alone. Mr. Okita then went to check on Saito and Umeko.

* * *

On the walk back to the Shinsengumi headquarters Souji probed Lady Umeko about her feelings for Hajime Saito.

"So, Umeko, did you have a good time at the festival, before all the hubbub started?" asked Mr. Okita as they walked down a dirt path. They lingered a little further behind the others and kept their conversation quiet.

"Yes. Yes, I did" she said watching the ground as she walked.

"You seem a bit melancholy if I do say so myself" commented Souji.

"I guess it's because I'm coming to a realization about my life here." Her eyes lifted and she took in the view of the broad open country side that surrounded them.

Souji, so used to the landscape that he was oblivious to it, asked "What realization is that?"

Umeko sighed and smiled. "Oh, nothing, I guess. Nothing a man can understand."

Souji giggled and said "Try me."

"Well…I figured I'd be surrounded by men, and that may lead to a reunion with my womanhood. Affection. Love."

"Ah. I see. Unfortunately the members of the Shinsengumi are forbidden to engage in that type of relationship."

"Except for Shimabara."

"They aren't really relationships" corrected Souji.

"No, but all the same I envy them. The women there have closeness with you fellas."

"Not all of us" said Souji focusing on a single flower blooming on the side of the road.

"Oh. Right. I apologize Souji, I didn't mean to imply that any of the men were of less than question—"

"Relax Umeko. I know I know. But what could have happened that has made you envy prostitutes! Surely you didn't mean that."

"I don't know. I'm sure their path is not glorious. I'm just being overdramatic I guess."

"Why though? Was there someone in particular that you were hoping for?" asked Souji.

"It's a moot point Souji. I was told flat out that it would not happen. I don't desire to have my heart crushed anymore. Please let it go."

"Oh dear. I'm sorry, Umeko" said Souji sincerely. "Things will work themselves out, I'm sure." 'Either you will accept this loveless existence or you will leave' he thought.

Soon after their return to the strong and safe walls of headquarters, the men ate a meal prepared by Ayu. Lady Umeko, being a woman, would only be served after all the men had been fed. She waited patiently in her room while practicing her calligraphy.

'Perhaps I will hang some of these scrolls. It may make my room feel more like my own' thought Umeko.

* * *

Later in the evening Souji visited Mr. Hijikata who was enjoying a smoke on his pipe.

Souji told Hijikata of what he heard from Umeko earlier in the day. "So I don't think there is anything going on between them Mr. Hijikata. Saito is not breaking any rules."

"Good. I am glad. It would surely have been a terrible development if he was _involved _with…a woman."

"Would you prefer he was involved with a man?" Souji asked unable to keep a straight face. He raised his hand to his mouth and giggled.

The response Souji was expecting was not the one he got. Hijikata ignored the comment and stood up. He said "I'm going to have a quick meeting with the Lady Umeko. I will speak directly to her on the matter."

"Oh are you sure you want to do that? I mean, there's nothing going on! There's no need" said Souji, a little confused.

"Souji, stay here and take care of any issues that arise. Kondo will not be back until the day after tomorrow and Vice Commander Yamanami is again wallowing in his sorrows in Shimabara." Hijikata turned towards the door and looked back at Souji with his dark piercing eyes. "Only disturb me if it is an emergency."

Stunned into obedience Souji said "Yes, sir." After Mr. Hijikata walked through his door and down the path Souji said "What was **that** all about?"

* * *

Mr. Hijikata wasn't sure why he was going to Umeko's room. He just knew he had to go. 'Why am I doing this?' He stopped along the walkway halfway between his room and hers. The wind blew through his hair and he looked at his destination.

The sun had set and the moon had risen. Hijikata's mind reviewed the various images he had of Umeko in his mind. The day she first arrived and looked him up and down. The night he saw her kill the ninja. She had been lying on her back and bathed in a shower of red blood. The flash of her wrist when she poured him tea. Her limp form in his arms after her attack.

He had stolen glances back at her and Souji as they walked back from the festival. The sun made her skin glow and her teeth were like pearls. It had been quite a while since he had last had the company of a woman. 'I don't need that. A brotherhood is more fulfilling on many levels. Souji's companionship is enough for me.'

Hijikata felt frustration at his own rule. 'Souji doesn't have breasts like ripe melons.' "Dammit" he said and took a few steps back to his own room. He stopped and thought 'Am I afraid? I am not afraid of a mere woman. Why should I run? I will go to her room and confront her.' Over what Hijikata was going to confront her about he was not sure.

Then he remembered the kiss. He froze then looked back over his shoulder towards her room. 'I am almost there.' He bit his bottom lip at the memory of her sweet lips on his. He felt his mind get a bit hazy. 'That is what I need to speak to her about. That kiss…'

He felt his feet taking him toward her door. 'It was wrong of me to do that especially right after her attack. I must set the record straight. I have no feelings for her. No attraction to her beauty. No admiration for skill, nor respect for her courage to confront me. Through it all she is still a beautiful flower. No! None of that. That is……'

Hijikata found himself in front of her thin paper door. He called her name. It was a gruff demand that made her blood burn. After the kiss Umeko wasn't sure if it was attraction, fear, or anxiety that made her feel so hot. She heard that it was him and was unsure of what to do. After a long moment she said "Please sir, enter."

When he slid her door aside he saw her kneeling in her sleeping kimono next to a small paper lantern. Her hair was down and he saw it as straight black silk that spilled over her shoulders. She spoke first. "Vice Commander, please come in. What can I do for you at this hour?" She kept her eyes cast downward as a proper Japanese lady.

He stepped into her room realizing that it was too late for a proper call. Regardless he closed the door behind himself. She raised her eyes and met his glare. She thought 'He is one impressive looking man. He has such broad muscular shoulders and what a lean waist…His long hair and those eyes…those intense eyes.'

She stood and walked towards the door to open it. He grabbed her wrist and held her in place with one flick of his eyes. She said breathlessly "We…" she swallowed trying to ignore the desire rising within her "… should, we should keep the door open. This isn't proper." 'What is going on? This man hates me. Is he trying to hurt me? Dominate me? This is twisted.' She looked up into his eyes and saw the burning desire of a very hungry man. 'But it feels so good.'

Umeko spoke again. "If this is about Captain Saito, I want you to be assured that he did nothing improper and that nothing happened. He told me we would have a strictly platonic relationship." Her breath came faster again.

Vice Commander Hijikata then pulled her close and gave her a gentle, but passionate kiss. She wanted to resist this man she was told was a demon. His large masculine hands traveled up and down her waist. They undid her small obi while his lips explored her neck and shoulders. Her hands slid under his kimono and pushed it aside. Her eyes feasted on his bare shoulders and well defined body. Their kimonos were open all the way, but did not leave their bodies completely.

They lay down on her futon quietly giving in to their hidden longings. They both knew the walls were paper and sound carried far. They would have to keep it a secret. Umeko cherished the direct contact of her skin with his. They both enjoyed the sensations and did what they could to maximize them.

This would not be the last of their clandestine meetings. Vice Commander Hijikata sat up, looked around and then blew out the light.

THE END


End file.
